One secret & three little words
by LadyGlee
Summary: Jake et Ryder partagent un secret. Mais ce secret, l'un des garçons ne veut plus le garder. De plus les trois petits mots magiques sont lâchés pour le meilleur et pour le pire !


**Bonne lecture !**

**La review est votre amie et promis je ne mords pas même si ça ne vous plaît pas. ;-)**

* * *

- Je n'en peux plus. J'en ai assez que l'on se cache. Les baisers volés entre deux cours ne me suffisent plus. Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es avec moi, à moi. Je t'aime et...

Jake n'écoutait plus. Les derniers mots que venait de prononcer Ryder avaient court-circuité les dernières pensées cohérentes de son cerveau. Ryder venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et même si ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir, la peur prenait le dessus. Oui, ils formaient un couple. Certes en cachette mais un couple tout de même. Oui, ils étaient heureux en tous cas jusqu'à maintenant mais était-il prêt à rendre leur relation publique ?

Ryder le fixait, bras croisés, semblant attendre quelque chose. Jake était sonné, les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres. Pourtant rien ne sortit.

- Tu n'as rien à dire ? Rien du tout ?

- Que veux-tu que je réponde à ça ? J'ai besoin de temps, ça va beaucoup trop vite pour moi.

- Presque six mois qu'on est ensemble et tu trouves qu'on va trop vite. On dort ensemble quasiment tous les soirs depuis trois semaines. Mes sentiments pour toi sont réels mais je doute des tiens. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait que l'on s'affiche ? J'ai l'impression que tu joues avec moi depuis le début...

Jake voulait lui expliquer qu'il se trompait, qu'il partageait ses sentiments mais il n'y arrivait pas. Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge alors que les yeux de son compagnon s'emplissaient de larmes.

- Très bien. Ne viens pas ce soir ni les autres nuits. Ne cherche même pas à me contacter.

Ryder s'enfuit laissant en plant un Jake désabusé et seul dans sa chambre. Il se jeta sur son lit et tenta de rassembler ses idées. Il se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Quelques mois plutôt.

Jake se rendait pour la première fois au Glee club. Il n'était pas très enthousiaste mais c'était sa punition. Le coach Beiste avait surpris une bagarre avec un joueur de l'équipe et pour le punir, l'avait envoyé pendant une semaine à la chorale. C'était ça ou le renvoi définitif du lycée.

Il entra donc dans la salle de chant et s'installa se faisant le plus discret possible. A son grand regret, il fut rejoint par un des membres qui se présenta sous le nom de Ryder. Ce dernier commença à discuter et lui poser des questions.

- Tu peux me foutre la paix, s'exaspéra Jake.

- M'agresse pas ! J'essayais juste d'être poli...

Jake le foudroya du regard et Ryder se tut immédiatement sans pour autant changer de place. Finn qui avait remarqué l'éclat entre les deux jeunes hommes eut une idée. Il décida de consacrer la semaine aux duos choisissant lui-même les binômes. Il mit ainsi Jake et Ryder ensembles. Cela fit sourire le jeune blond, beaucoup moins Jake. Quand la cloche retentit, il sortit le plus vite possible échappant aux griffes de Ryder. Mais à peine dans le couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec le footballeur à qui il devait sa punition accompagné de deux acolytes. Ils commencèrent à le plaquer contre le mur, le menacer et se moquer de ses origines.

- Lâchez-le, ordonna une voix les trois balaises.

- Ah oui ? En quel honneur ? demanda celui avec l'oeil au beurre noir.

- Il est avec moi. On ne touche pas à mes amis. Suis-je clair ?

Immédiatement les trois costauds lâchèrent Jake et celui-ci put découvrir Ryder se tenant devant lui. Le jeune homme était capitaine de l'équipe et même s'il n'était pas violent les joueurs savaient qu'on ne s'en prenait pas à ses amis.

- Je me débrouillais très bien sans toi, attaqua Jake.

- Bien sûr oui, ironisa le footballeur. Un ''merci'' ne serait pas de refus.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Et d'où je suis ton ami d'abord ?

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi. A demain !

Ryder partit et Jake cogna violemment un casier. Il n'aimait pas être impuissant et encore moins devant témoin.

Le lendemain, à la chorale Finn distribua des chansons à chaque duo. Les paroles en main tous s'isolèrent pour répéter. Jake et Ryder se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux dans la salle de chant. Jake prit sa guitare et commença à gratter les premières notes en chantonnant. A la fin de sa prestation Ryder le complimenta.

- Tu as vraiment une très belle voix.

- Mmmmm, à toi, déclara l'autre d'un ton bourru.

- Demain je préfère.

- Tu ne vas pas la jouer timide quand même. Je viens de chanter, c'est ton tour.

-Non.

- Ok, c'est quoi le soucis ? T'as les paroles sous les yeux, je joue et on n'en parle plus.

- Je ne peux pas, s'énerva Ryder.

- Tu ne peux pas chanter ? C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Et tu fais quoi à la chorale ? Tu joues du triangle ?

- Je ne peux pas lire les paroles.

La phrase avait été dite si bas que Jake n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Mais à la tête de Ryder, il comprit que ce qui avait été révélé était la pure vérité.

- Tu ne sais pas lire ? demanda Jake.

- Si mais j'ai du mal. Je butte sur des mots. Mes notes en anglais sont catastrophiques. Je fais des efforts qui ne mènent à rien.

- Désolé.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi le cancre.

- Je peux t'aider. Si tu veux bien sûr.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Je t'en dois une. Et puis on est ami si j'en crois tes paroles d'hier.

- Oh, alors tu reconnais que t'avais besoin d'aide ?

Ryder éclata de rire et il eut pour toute réponse un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- C'est bon pour toi ? questionna Jake

- Oui. On pourra faire ça chez moi après les cours. Mes parents sont rarement là.

La chose réglée, Jake aida Ryder à déchiffrer les paroles.

La semaine passa à toute vitesse. Après les répétitions, les deux garçons rentraient chez les Lynn et Jake faisait travailler Ryder. Le vendredi, leur duo rencontra un franc succès à la grande surprise de Jake. Il avait apprécié cette expérience et décida de rejoindre définitivement les New Direction.

Les semaines passèrent. Tous les jours les deux garçons allaient chez l'un ou l'autre pour que Jake aide Ryder à faire face à ses difficultés. Jake était très pédagogue et patient ce qui permettait à son ami de ne pas se sentir juger. Ils ne savaient pas si le travail allait porter ses fruits mais ils avaient remarqué des améliorations: le jeune homme passait moins de temps qu'avant à déchiffrer les mots et la lecture était un peu plus fluide. Les deux amis ne se quittaient plus. Ils apprenaient à se connaître et passaient du bon temps. Jake imaginait des exercices variés: une fois c'était une chanson, une autre une page de roman ou une notice d'utilisation. Parfois cela dévié sur quelque chose d'inattendu comme la fois où il s'était retrouvé à mimer un sèche-linge, mot que Ryder n'arrivait à lire. Ils avaient eu un fou rire incroyable. C'était dans des moments comme celui-là que Jake se sentait utile et important.

Cela faisait à présent six semaines que Jake aidait Ryder. Et aujourd'hui il saurait enfin si les progrès qu'avait fait le jeune homme étaient réels. Il attendait aussi patiemment que possible son ami. Ils devaient se retrouver chez Jake. Ce dernier tournait en rond regardant s'égrainer les secondes. Il était aussi stressé que si ça avait été lui qui passait le test. La sonnette se fit entendre. Jake inspira profondément sentant son ventre se serrer. Il alla ouvrir. Ryder tenait sa copie à la main, les yeux perlés de larmes et le visage fermé. Jake surpris se recula pour le laisser rentrer.

- C'est si mauvais que ça ?

Et contre toutes attentes Ryder éclata de rire avant de se jeter dans les bras de son ami.

- J'ai eu un A ! Un A, tu te rends compte ? C'est la première fois et c'est grâce à toi !

Jake n'en revenait pas. Il était tellement heureux qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il donna un tape dans le dos du blond et le félicita

- Merci, merci, merci ! Je n'aurais jamais pu y arriver sans ton aide. Tu es un ami précieux tu sais.

Jake ferma les yeux. Jamais on ne lui avait fait un aussi joli compliment. Jamais il n'avait été important pour quelqu'un. Il était gêné mais pas seulement à cause de ça. Il trouvait son corps bien trop proche de celui de Ryder. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre eux, presque d'électrique. Les deux amis étaient toujours enlacés. Ryder mit un peu de distance entre eux et mit ses mains sur les épaules de son ami. Jake le fixa et décela une rougeur sur ses joues. Les deux garçons n'arrivaient pas à soutenir le regard de l'autre sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Quelque chose de presque imperceptible avait changé mais ils pouvaient le sentir. Sans savoir comment, leur visage se rapprochèrent, la main de Ryder se posa sur la nuque de Jake, la main de Jake trouva le creux des reins de Ryder et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Timidement d'abord. Passionnément enfin. Le baiser prit fin et les deux jeunes hommes s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre. Embarrassés et choqués. Jake rompit le premier ce silence pesant.

- Désolé. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Je n'aurais pas dû...

- Il faut être deux pour ce genre de chose. Et moi je ne m'excuserai pas pour quelque chose que je ne regrette pas. J'en avais envie et si j'en crois ce qui vient d'avoir lieu, toi aussi. Après je comprends que ça te gêne ou autre mais je ne veux pas que ça mette fin à notre amitié.

- Je...euh... Si je n'ai pas stoppé ce baiser c'est parce que j'ai été pris par surprise.

- Quelle mauvaise foi ! s'exclama Ryder. Je me souviens très bien de ta main ici (il joint le geste à la parole et pose sa main dans le creux des reins de Jake) et du goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Ne me dis pas que ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid car ton corps parle pour toi.

Il avait susurré les derniers mots contre les lèvres de Jake. Leur bouche se joignirent de nouveau se faisant plus aventureuses. La langue de Ryder vint chatouiller les lèvres de Jake jusqu'à ce qu'elles la laissent passer. Les deux langues entamèrent un tango endiablé et Jake passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Ryder. Ils reprirent enfin leur souffle.

- Cette fois je t'ai pris en traître peut-être ?

- Oh la ferme ! Très bien, ça m'a plu ! T'es content de toi ?

- Assez, répondit Ryder avec un sourire amusé. On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- J'ai bien envie de recommencer mais ça dépend de toi.

Jake n'hésita pas un instant et l'embrassa. Il s'était surpris lui-même à apprécier ces baisers volés par Ryder. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé les lèvres d'un autre garçon sur les siennes mais se dit qu'on ne pouvait pas tout contrôler dans la vie. Il avait décidé de vivre l'instant présent sans se poser de question. Ils passèrent la soirée ensembles, alternant bécotage maladroit, jeux vidéo et film. Aucun des deux n'aborda le sujet ''après''. Ils ne savaient pas où ça allait les mener et préféraient ne pas en parler.

Et la situation suivante s'installa. Au lycée, les deux garçons se comportaient comme si de rien était. Parfois, un regard complice se glissait entre eux mais ils ne dépassaient jamais ce stade. En cours en tous cas. Car dès qu'ils se retrouvaient chez l'un où l'autre, ils rattrapaient le temps. Ils s'embrassaient, se câlinaient toujours avec une certaine retenue. Plus, ils se voyaient, plus ils étaient heureux. Si par hasard, l'un n'était pas libre, ils faisaient en sorte de garder le contact. Deux semaines passèrent, puis trois et quatre. Cela faisait un mois que leur relation amicale avait basculé en autre chose. Quelque chose sur lequel ni Jake ni Ryder ne parvenaient à mettre les mots. Un soir que Jake venait chez lui Ryder décida d'avoir une discussion.

Après les exercices d'anglais, ils se posèrent sur le lit. Jake observa attentivement son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ryder

- A toi de me dire. On dirait que t'as envie de me dire quelque chose sans oser. Alors ?

- On est quoi l'un pour l'autre exactement ? Ça fait un mois qu'on échange baisers et caresses en privé mais je ne sais pas quoi penser de notre situation, expliqua Ryder.

- Je...

Jake s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Ryder l'avait pris de court et il ne savait pas quoi répondre car lui-même ne saurait qualifier ce qu'ils partageaient. Le blond reprit la parole.

- Pour ma part, je suis bien avec toi Jake. J'aime quand on s'embrasse, quand nos corps se frôlent. Tu déclenches en moi des sensations nouvelles et totalement incontrôlables.

Tout en parlant, le jeune homme s'était assis sur le bord du lit faisant dos à Jake. Il ne voulait pas voir sa réaction. Ce dernier se rapprocha de Ryder sans le toucher. Il sentit le corps de son ami se tendre et sa respiration s'accélérer.

- Moi aussi je suis bien avec toi, commença Jake. J'aime quand tes lèvres rencontrent les miennes, quand nos doigts s'entrelacent. Tu as un effet apaisant sur moi tout en réussissant à me faire perdre pied. J'ai envie que l'on continue à se découvrir, à faire évoluer ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je ne sais pas où ça va nous conduire mais je veux tenter l'aventure.

- Toi et moi on est officiellement ensembles alors ?

- Je pense que ça fait un mois qu'on est un couple même si on arrivait pas à mettre le mot dessus... Mais j'aimerais que ça reste secret. Je ne veux pas que le monde extérieur pourrisse notre relation. Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps.

- Je suis d'accord. C'est entre toi et moi, personne ne pourra nous enlever ce qu'on a.

Ryder ne s'était toujours pas retourné. Jake rompit la distance qui les séparait et enlaça le jeune homme tout en embrassant son cou.

Cette discussion à cœur ouvert les avaient rapproché. A présent, au lycée ils partageaient plus que des regards. Dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils se volaient des baisers, des caresses. Leurs amis avaient remarqué qu'ils étaient plus proches mais aucun ne suspectait une liaison. En privé, ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre sur leurs envies, leurs peurs, leurs rêves... Ils apprenaient à se connaître un peu plus chaque jour. Plus ils se découvraient, plus ils se plaisaient. Mais ça ils le gardaient pour eux. Leurs sentiments se développaient et prenaient plus de place à chaque instant sans qu'ils n'osent se l'avouer à eux-mêmes ou à l'autre. Les semaines passèrent sans la moindre ombre au tableau.

Jusqu'à leur première dispute.

Jake conservait sa réputation de bad boy coureur de jupon et les filles lui tournaient autour. Au grand désespoir de Ryder. L'événement qui le fit craquer fut le vision de Jake discutant avec une cheerleader. Cette dernière lui faisait du rentre-dedans et Jake lui lançait un sourire aguicheur.

Il évita le jeune homme toute la journée attendant le soir pour lui régler son compte.

Jake avait senti que le blond lui battait froid mais n'en connaissait pas la raison. Il pénétra dans la chambre de son ami avec appréhension.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as évité toute la journée !

- Oh vraiment, explosa Ryder en pointant son doigt contre le torse musclé de Jake. Qui se fait draguer par toutes les filles du lycée ? Qui leur sourit sans aucune gêne ? Toi ! Et tout ça sous mon nez !

- Tu es … jaloux ?

- Tu imagines ce que ça fait de voir son petit ami se faire draguer et que celui-ci n'a pas l'air d'être embarrassé ? Et bien oui je suis jaloux !

- Tu sais que toi et seulement toi m'intéresse. Qui j'embrasse et câline à longueur de journée ? Pas elle à ce que je sais. Alors maintenant tu reprends tes esprits et arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien. Je suis bien avec toi et je ne cherche pas à aller voir ailleurs. Tu me crois ?

- Oui, je suis désolé.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit de Ryder dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Petit ami hein ? questionna Jake.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. Ça sonne bien.

C'est ce soir-là qu'ils partagèrent pour la première fois un lit. Les parents de Ryder étaient en voyage et celui-ci ne voulait pas laisser Jake partir. Ils dormirent donc lovés l'un contre l'autre cette nuit-là.

Et toutes les autres jusqu'à il y a trois jours.

Ryder avait prétexter être malade pour ne pas rejoindre Jake chez-lui. Au lycée, il se montrait distant et ne souhaitait pas parler. Le jeune Puckerman l'avait supplié pour une explication. Ryder l'avait retrouvé dans sa chambre et avait lâché ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Jake revint à la réalité. Il comprenait totalement la réaction de Ryder mais pas la sienne. Pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait assumer pleinement leur relation ? Parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Malgré sa peur irrationnelle du jugement des autres, il voulait rendre son couple public. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'explique auprès de Ryder. Mais ce dernier avait été blessé.

Dès le lendemain, Jake lui envoya des textos, l'appela, laissa des messages et déposa même un mot dans son casier. A l'heure de la chorale, il n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Il rejoignit la salle de chant dépité. Ryder s'assit à l'opposé. Si les autres remarquèrent le changement de comportement des deux garçons personne ne souffla mot. Finn prit la parole :

- Ryder, je crois que tu voulais nous faire partager une chanson. Nous t'écoutons.

Le jeune homme s'installa guitare en main et commença à chanter.

_**Give Me One Reason (Tracy Chapman)**_

**Give me one reason to stay here and I'll turn right back around****  
********Give me one reason to stay here and I'll turn right back around****  
********Because I don't want leave you lonely****  
********But you got to make me change my mind****  
**

******I don't want no one to squeeze me they might take away my life****  
********I don't want no one to squeeze me they might take away my life****  
********I just want someone to hold me and rock me through the night**

******This youthful heart can love you and give you what you need****  
********This youthful heart can love you and give you what you need****  
********But I'm too old to go chasing you around****  
********Wasting my precious energy**

******Baby just give me one reason, give me just one reason why****  
********Baby just give me one reason, give me just one reason why I should stay****  
********Because I told you that I loved you****  
********And there ain't no more to say**

Tout le monde applaudit en se regardant pour voir à qui était adressée cette chanson. La curiosité maladive de Kitty lui fit formuler la question que tout le monde se posait

- C'était pour qui ?

- Personne en particulier, répondit Ryder sèchement.

Mais c'était faux et ça seul Jake le savait. C'était la réponse à ses messages. En rentrant chez-lui, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

A la séance du Glee club le lendemain, Jake prit son courage à deux main et prit place sur la scène de l'auditorium.

- La personne à qui j'adresse cette chanson se reconnaîtra, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant.

Surpris, les autres se fixèrent les uns les autres pendant que Jake commençait à gratter sa guitare.

**__****I just called to say I love you****__**** (Stevie Wonder)**

******No new years's day to celebrate****  
********No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away****  
********No first of spring****  
********No song to sing****  
********In fact here's just another ordinary day****  
********No april rain****  
********No flowers bloom****  
********No wedding saturday within the month of june****  
********But what it is****  
********Is something true****  
********Made up of these three words that I must say to you********I just called to say I love you****  
********I just called to say how much I care****  
********I just called to say I love you****  
********And I mean it from the bottom of my heart****  
**

******No summer's high****  
********No warm july****  
********No harvest moon to light one tender august night****  
********No autumn breeze****  
********No falling leaves****  
********No even time for birds to fly to southern skies****  
********No libra sun****  
********No halloween****  
********No giving thanks to all the christmas joy you bring****  
********But what it is****  
********Though old so new****  
********To fill your heart like no three words could ever do.**

******I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart**

Les New Directions étaient abasourdis. Kitty et Marley firent le lien entre Ryder et Jake mais ne partagèrent pas leur découverte par respect pour leurs amis. Jake n'avait pas quitté du regard l'homme qu'il aimait guettant sa réaction. Ce dernier avait les yeux humides (chose que Jake ne pouvait distinguer de la scène) et pianotait sur son portable. La poche de jean du jeune homme vibra. Il tira son téléphone et lut le message qui s'afficha.

_'' Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? R.''_

_'' Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie. On en parle dans 5 min ? J.''_

Jake vit Ryder acquiescer. Trois minutes plus tard l'auditorium se vida laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls.

- Tu pensait vraiment ce que tu chantais ? demanda timidement le bond.

- Oui ! Je t'aime Ryder et j'ai été trop con pour ne pas te l'avoir dit quand toi tu l'as fait. Tu m'as pris de court, comme d'habitude. Je ne pensais pas que tu ressentais la même chose que moi. Et puis quand tu as dit ces trois petits mots j'ai paniqué.

- Tu sais, quand j'ai chanté pour toi je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes me parler en face. Pas à ce que tu te dévoiles sur scène. Ça m'aurait amplement suffit.

- Rappelle-moi, ce n'est pas toi qui ne voulais plus te cacher ?

- Un point pour toi !

Ryder pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Jake. Ils s'étaient manqués et le baiser n'en fut que plus passionné et fougueux. Cette nuit-là, Jake retrouva le lit de celui qui devint son amant. Leur nuit fut remplie de tendresse, de caresses, d'un peu de maladresse mais surtout beaucoup d'amour.

Depuis ce jour, Jake et Ryder apparurent aux yeux de tous comme un couple. Les membres de la chorale les acceptèrent joyeusement bien qu'un peu étonnés (sauf Kitty et Marley qui leur firent un clin d'oeil). Quant aux autres étudiants, peu faisaient attention à eux à l'exception des joueurs de foot. Ils les raillèrent un long moment avant de leur envoyer un slushie. Mais peu importaient les médisances et les moqueries, les deux amoureux étaient prêts à tout endurer l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Verdict ? **

**Laissez-moi une review pour me faire savoir votre avis !**


End file.
